Gas discharge lamps are well known in the art. When gas discharge lamps are coupled in series, various problems can develop when a gas discharge lamp fault develops (for example, when one of the lamps become inoperative, is removed, or otherwise displays faulty operation).
Because of this, it is known in the art that, upon detecting a gas discharge lamp fault, various corrective actions can be taken. To date, prior art gas discharge lamp fault detector have been, in one way or another, inadequate. For example, existing detectors are unreliable, costly, or suffer other undesirable attributes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable, cost effective gas discharge lamp fault and missing lamp detector.